


Not So Hidden Depths

by SummerRoses0612



Series: Prompts/Pairings [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Adorable Isaac Lahey, Aftercare, Aiden (Teen Wolf) Lives, Alive Aiden, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Ethan (Teen Wolf), Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Beta Vernon Boyd, Bondage, Bottom Danny Mahealani, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Vernon Boyd, Cock Rings, Come as Lube, Competent Stiles Stilinski, Confident Stiles Stilinski, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual bondage, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cute Isaac, DO NOT COPY, Danny Mahealani Knows, Developing Relationship, Distension, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eightsome-M/M/M/M/M/M/M/M, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Good BDSM Etiquette, Hand Jobs, Helpful Aiden (The Witcher), Hurts So Good, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Knotting, Large Cock, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Non specified ages but everything is consensual, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Past Webcammer Derek, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Relationship(s), Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Soft Aiden (The Witcher), Spit-roasting, Spitroasting, Stiles Stilinski Cries During Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is Not a Virgin, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Strength, Strength Kink, Sub Jackson Whittemore, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Top Aiden (Teen Wolf), Top Danny Mahealani, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Ethan (Teen Wolf), Top Stiles Stilinski, Top Vernon Boyd, Twincest, Underage Masturbation, Vernon Boyd Lives, Versatile Danny Mahealani, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Vernon Boyd, Webcammer Derek, Webcammer Stiles, Webcamming, Webcams, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Sex, belly distension, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: When it comes out what Stiles was doing for some extra money everyone in the pack sees. This is the result.OrThe one where Stiles does webcamming for fun and extra money and when the pack finds out they want to test him out for themselves.
Relationships: Aiden/Ethan/Stiles Stilinski, Aiden/Stiles Stilinski, Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani/Vernon Boyd/Jackson Whittemore/Ethan/Aiden, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompts/Pairings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182707
Comments: 9
Kudos: 262





	1. Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Warning- This story contains: Un-specified aged sex, Multiple partners, webcamming, etc.
> 
> Read the tags, it's mostly going to be sex. If this is going to disturb you please click off now. This is another prompt from Ryan that I've decided to make into chapters.

Money had always been tight for the Stilinski's, more so after Stiles' mother passed away and the medical bills came in. They weren't desolate, just they could be better. Stiles, seeing the situation, got a job. 

Turns out that working at the local cafe was easy, way too boring, and definitely not what Stiles wanted to do with his life. He tried to work at the library next, then the grocery store, then as an assistant for the doctors office. 

Everything was boring, nothing made him want to just stay in bed and stare at the ceiling more than the thought that he would have to get up and work. One day, after his shift at the library, he remembered how he used to watch some people who did webcamming. He decided, hey, it's mostly anonymous, it gets good money, it's interesting so why not?

The next day he bought a good camera and a couple sex toys from the town over so that his dad wouldn't have a chance at finding out about it from a nosy neighbor. The camera was good, able to be connected to his computer, and high pixel. Getting started he wasn't sure how well he would do, he knew that he was a twink; lithe form, faint abs, compact, and big doe eyes. He knew that, if he played his cards right, he could probably get a big following just by some strategic tagging. 

His first live stream was tough, but he pretended like it was something he did all the time and refused to act nervous. He had messed around with tags a bunch, trying to figure out the best combinations that he was comfortable using that would bring his videos up for the most people. He decided to do it on a Saturday morning, his father would be at the station until dinner time and it gave him time to practice. 

Stiles wasn't innocent by any means, he had been having sex since he was fifteen and had a friends with benefits thing going on with Danny since they had been sixteen. Thursday afternoon he got home from school more horny than he had been in a while, so he decided to make use of the new sex toys he had bought. 

He cleaned them carefully, always particularly careful even after all his practice for fear of having to explain any STDs or anything related to his father. After werewolves, Darachs, Ritual Sacrifices, and Alpha packs nobody could fault Stiles for being significantly more frustrated than he used to be. Danny, after being brought into the world of the supernatural, ws more than happy to fuck him stupid after a particularly bad week, this being what he thought about while he worked lubed fingers into himself. 

They didn't feel good yet, Stiles just trying to get himself wet and open so that he could get to the main event quickly. His fingers burned as he stretched himself as fast as he could handle, barely even spending ten minutes fingering himself before he quickly took them out and lubed up the dildo he was going to use. 

It was about five and a half inches thick with ridges along the seven inch length. Danny was bigger and he was bigger than them both but, since it had been about a month since he had last been fucked he decided to keep in calmer than usual. 

He rolled a condom onto it, not wanting to deal with the mess when he was tired out and lazy, before teasing his lose hole with the tip. It felt great, perfect really after the day that he had had. 

Torturing himself by just rubbing his hole for a couple minutes he laid there, body subconsciously relaxing the longer he did it before shoving it in all at once. 

His scream was muffled as he shouted out at the burn and the direct hit to his prostate, having had the foresight to gag himself with his hand. He let go of the dildo, just laying back and breathing after the intense pleasure pain. He had forgotten how daunting it really is to give yourself such overwhelming pleasure but, after getting his breath back under control, he reached down and traced his hole when it was tight over the silicone. He shuddered at the feeling, remembering when Danny did the same thing to him a month or so ago and shivering some more as the memories of that night flooded his brain. 

He started thrusting the dildo slowly, the angle a little awkward but too perfect to risk moving. He teased himself some more, refusing to move the toy faster until he literally couldn't control himself with how hard his entire body was shaking. 

From there it was hard and fast, him moving his hips in practiced motions to get it as far into him as it would go with every thrust. He panted as his stomach tightened, just going faster in a desperate attempt to get off quicker as his hole clenched around the toy desperately. 

He was finally able to get off a couple minutes later, another scream locked firmly behind his teeth but a soft whimper escaping as he lost control for a minute. His stomach cramped one last time before it was like a tingling went through his entire body, paralyzing his muscles in the best way and forcing him to just lay there and take the overwhelming ecstasy his orgasm brought him. 

Feeling better than he had in a while Stiles got up and cleaned up, his resolution to try webcamming hardening in the face of his good mood. 

Two days later he got up excited, a borderline anxious feeling just lurking behind his determination but disappearing almost instantly after he started the video. 

If he had known that he would get pretty famous extremely fast he knew he wouldn't have changed anything, the money letting him help his dad and the reality of his work making him feel amazing about himself. 

Had he known that eventually the entire pack would come to know he might have never done it at all. 

If he had known that it would end up with him being happier than he had ever felt in his life he never would have questioned it for a minute.

* * *

_Comments, kudos, constructive criticism, and pairings/prompts that you would like to see from me are always welcome! -Rose_


	2. Isaac's Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is conflicted, Stiles helps him with his crisis the only concrete way he knows there is.

Isaac had been having a bit of a crisis for a while now, things that started making more sense with new revelations. He was afraid of what it could mean for him.

He had figured out that he was gay, maybe bisexual but definitely not completely straight. He couldn't figure out how he had managed to get through seventeen years of life and not have realized it but, now that he had admitted it to himself he was happier, more secure in the fact that he understood this part of himself that had been neglected somewhere in between his childhood and the freezer in the basement.

He had been looking at one of his favorite webcamming site when he came across a recommended video that had someone who looked vaguely familiar. It was of a younger man with a runner's build riding a dildo, moles artfully placed, and more than a couple scars. He looked closer, ignoring the hard-on the video was giving him just trying to figure out the niggling sensation in the back of his mind. The highest the camera ever got was to the man's collar bones, not even a hint of face. 

He was about to click off, frustrated that he couldn't figure out what his brain was trying to tell him before a memory came to the forefront of his mind; Stiles' shirt wet from the rain, moles and scars on display despite the shirt that was now practically painted on him. Isaac just wordlessly stared at the computer in shock, the video almost finished by the time he had snapped out of it and dick hard again from the noise alone. 

He turned off his computer and just laid down, staring at the cracks in the ceiling as he attempted to put his mind back together. He was gay. Stiles was a webcammer. 

It was a lot for the confused teen to take in, instead opting to go through his night routine and then go to sleep.

-

The next day he didn't make eye contact with Stiles once, blushing red when he even looked vaguely in the human's direction. He knew that if he didn't get himself under control than Stiles would start asking questions but, even when the threat of being discovered was on the table he couldn't stop his drifting eyes, remembering how well the webcammer had taken cock. His moans played in his mind, concentration focussed solely on the fact that he wanted to feel something inside him as well.

When Stiles finally cornered him he had almost forgotten that he had already figured out that he was going to be questioned. He just blushed again and, before Stiles could even open his mouth to talk he blurted out everything.

"I think that I'm gay and so I was looking through this webcamming sight and I'm pretty sure that one of the videos I saw was you."

Stiles looked shocked, making it clear that whatever he had been expecting it hadn't been that before his face cleared into understanding. Then it gained a mischievous edge that made Isaac want to back away slowly, werewolf or not. 

"Sweet, confused puppy. If you ever want someone to fool around with I'd be more than happy to help." He offered, keeping his face open so that Isaac could read to sincerity before pushing a hand through the werewolf's curly hair and sighing. 

If Isaac was blushing before it had nothing on his reactions after that. He already knew that he was going to take Stiles up on the offer, desperate for the huge cock that he saw jumping with Stiles' thrusting on the dildo. The wolf just had to gather the courage to make the first step, Stiles' leaving already making it clear that he wasn't going to push again. 

-

It only took him two weeks.

He walked up to the Sheriff's beyond nervous, the texting he had been doing with Stiles only somewhat helping now that this was an actual reality. They had talked for hours, everything and nothing and werewolves all coming up. The human had mentioned that his father wasn't going to be home and, in a fit of courage he was still wondering the origins of, Isaac had asked if he could come over to take him up on his offer. 

Stiles had instantly replied in the affirmative and, wanting to give himself time to think, Isaac walked over. The Sheriff was gone, as usual if the smells inside the house were anything to go by. 

"Hey Isaac." The human said from his place in the kitchen, nodding for the wolf to sit down at the island. 

"Can I take you up on your offer?" Isaac asked as he watched Stiles finish up the cookies that he was making. 

"Of course, want a cookie?"

The wolf just nodded, nervousness dissipating in the face of the casual air in the house. 

They ate in comfortable silence, waiting for the last of the cookies to finish baking. When they did Stiles packed them all away and cleaned up the kitchen, idly holding a conversation with the were before he turned around the stool that Isaac was sitting in and wedged himself in between the curly haired teen's legs. 

"Have you ever been with another guy before?" Stiles asked gently, wanting to get the full scope of the teen's experience before he proceeded. 

"Girls and I gave someone from a visiting lacrosse team a blowjob once." He admitted, blushing. 

Stiles just chuckled at the prompt explanation before bringing a hand up to Isaac's cheek and storking the defined cheekbones he found there with his thumb. He leaned in, giving the wolf plenty of time to back away but, when he didn't he quickly took control of the kiss. 

While getting Isaac to keep focussing on the kiss he coaxed the were to let him carry him by the backs of his thighs where they were wrapped around Stiles' trim waist. 

The kiss was heavy, teeth making an appearance when Stiles' tongue wasn't in his mouth overwhelming the inexperienced teen until the only thing that he could do was submit to the dominance the human was displaying, only realizing that Stiles had been carrying him once his back landed on the bed. 

The bed upstairs. 

Isaac moaned, instantly blushing when his cock gave a hard twitch at the thought of Stiles manhandling him. The human just smiled wickedly, diving back into the kiss while he got them naked. 

Isaac's scarf went first, closely followed by the jackets he insisted on wearing. Then went his pants, leaving him in an undershirt and boxers. Stiles started to take off his own clothes then, never stopping his assault on the wolf's mouth. His flanel then his shirt then his tank top before he took off his jeans leaving him in boxers. 

Stiles pulled up then, letting the werewolf catch his breath before taking off Isaac's shirt and boxers before getting rid of his own. With them completely naked Sties backed off for a minute, allowing himself to look at the teen under him and giving Isaac the chance to do the same. 

"Do you want to bottom or top?" The human asked, hands still everywhere and reaching for the nightstand.

"I want you to fuck me." Isaac instantly said, cheeks going red when he realized what exactly he had said. 

"Do you want to prepare yourself or would you like me to do it?" Stiles just asked, holding out the lube teasingly and just chuckling when Isaac smacked him on the arm.

When the werewolf wasn't paying attention Stiles had managed to get on all fours over him with him flat on his back. He thrust his hips up experimentally, moaning at the friction on his cock and his breath going strained at the sexy noise that the human above him made in response. 

"Will you do it for me?" Isaac asked, panting at the thought of getting Stiles' huge dick inside of him.

It was at least eight inches before he had started getting hard, more like nine or ten now that he was almost fully aroused and about four or five inches thick. It was pale with a bush of brown hair at the bottom and thick veins throughout. Isaac was only about four inches soft and six maybe seven hard and about three around but he was happy with his size, more than glad that he didn't have to deal with that in his pants every day. 

Stiles nodded, quickly lubing his fingers and hurriedly pushing one into Isaac while he was distracted looking at their dicks. Isaac tensed for a second at the unfamiliar feeling before letting himself relax and enjoy what the webcammer was doing to him. One soon turned into two, a grimace of discomfort covering his face before the tip of one of the fingers hit something inside him that made him feel amazing. He moan loudly, surprise and pleasure mixing and erasing the new feeling of being stretched.

Stiles smirked in a way that made Isaac more nervous than what they were about to do. The human used his free hand to hold down Isaac's hip before rubbing that spot without stopping. Isaac was desperate in seconds, moaning and writhing as his stomach and hole clenched at the overwhelming pleasure. Stiles didn't stop, no matter how much Isaac begged, until something inside him snapped and he was coming. His channel clamped down so hard that Stiles couldn't move his three fingers at all, instead opting to whisper sweet nothings in his ear and rub his lower stomach as he came down from his high. 

Isaac was panting, werewolf abilities not helping the slightest in the face of his orgasm and, by the time that he was just getting himself back under control, the human over him quickly switched his fingers for his cock. The cock inside of him burned a little bit, him being relaxed and stretched meaning that the edge to the pleasure only made everything better. Isaac had screamed out in pleasure pain the second the cock was fully sheathed inside of his body, overshadowing Stiles' groan of appreciation for the tight heat pulsing around him. 

The human topping him stayed still, muscles trembling at the effort. He muttered praise and gentle encouragement as they waited for the werewolf to adjust to the length buried inside him. Stiles petted Isaac's shaking legs and hips, guiding them around his back for a better angle and gently grinding his hips while the couple stayed still. 

"You're alright, just focus on relaxing while I try to find a good angle." The human reassured the panting werewolf, carefully moving their hips until Isaac almost screamed in pleasure. "There you go, am I ok to move now?"

"Yes! Please please please!" Isaac begged unprompted, beautiful in his bliss. 

Stiles started slowly, pulling out a couple inches and slotting himself back in firmly. He hit the werewolf's prostate every single time and, before long, they were both moaning and panting at the feeling. The human started to build up their pace, going from gentle to hard and fast with a rough edge that kept the pleasure pain feeling constant. 

"Please make me come!" Isaac started begging, breathing picking up and stomach cramping up again at the feeling of being almost there but everything still not enough. 

"Aww, poor baby." Stiles teased gently before just moving faster and harder. "If you want to come you're going to do it on my cock and thank me for it, alright sweetheart?" 

Isaac just nodded, clearly out of it and distress visible in his features the longer he wasn't allowed release. 

"Come on, honey I know you can do it. Just like you came on my fingers alone, you have to let go." The human coaxed, grunting with the effort to hold back so the other teen could come first. 

Isaac just nodded again, brows furrowing as he focussed on matching his own movements to the thrusts of Stiles' hips. He whined when after a couple more minutes he hadn't come yet, begging with his eyes for help from the teen on top of him.

"Please Stiles! My stomach hurts so bad! I want to come!" The werewolf begged, trying everything he could think of to get the assistance he needed. 

In response the webcammer just started stroking his stomach comfortingly, ignoring the wolf's erection and pressing down so that Isaac felt him sliding against his walls. The pressure on his belly made Isaac instinctively clench up, finally giving him the last push he needed as Stiles glanced across his prostate. Every single muscle in the werewolf's body tightened until it couldn't anymore as he mewled and whined through a full body orgasm, still pushing back into the human's rough thrusts. 

When he came down Stiles was still thrusting into him, making him wail in overstimulation. 

"Can you handle a couple more minutes or would you like me to stop?" The human asked, slowing down before continuing when Isaac tightened his legs from their place around the other teen's hips at the mention of pulling out. 

Stiles continued, groaning loudly in relief when he finally came after a couple dozen more rough thrusts that made Isaac shudder in pleasure. He stayed there for a while, keeping the majority of his weight off of the werewolf as they both calmed their breathing, then pulled out. 

Isaac whined tiredly when he felt empty the second the length inside him disappeared, his hole aching for something to fill him again before he was distracted by the feeling of warm come dripping out of him. Stiles petted Isaac until he finally stopped shaking, quickly getting up and grabbing a towel. 

He wiped them both down, being extra careful near Isaac's hole since his healing hadn't done anything for the raw looking rim. He stroked the red flesh until Isaac just rocked into the motion before finally laying down next to the wolf. 

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked.

"Mhmmm, that was amazing. Thank you." Isaac muttered, giving the human a quick peck before they fell asleep wrapped around each other. 

The morning after Stiles made the both of them breakfast and packed Isaac a couple of cookies to take to school. They had both showered, making their combined smells separate unless you were really looking for it. 

Stiles drove them to school in the jeep, both of them happy with their interaction and fine to just go back to their mock rivalry. 

They both ignored the feelings their separation left them with, instead focussing on their classes. 

It was a Friday, which meant that Stiles was going to be posting the next day. 

* * *

_Kudos, comments, pairings/prompts that you would like to see from me are always welcome. I'm going to try to get this all out before the New Year but, we'll see. -Rose_


	3. Friends With Past Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny sees Stiles' videos and instantly remembers the amazing sex they used to have. Why wouldn't Stiles be willing for a repeat?

Danny and Stiles had been sleeping together since they both turned sixteen, more than happy to have someone they trusted to experiment with. They hadn't been each other's firsts for most things but, after figuring out how well they worked together it sticked. When Stiles was having a tough day, or week, he would call Danny. When Danny was too pent up to focus on anything other than his hormones and a tight hole to fuck he called Stiles. 

They fit in ways that they never thought they would fit in the other's life, both knowing each other's schedules to find time to fuck and even when it didn't involve sex. They became the best of friends but only after they had been sleeping together for a couple months. They did everything backwards, sex then friendship, but they were happy. They didn't do anything exclusive, both having feelings for each other but also for other people and, upon figuring out that they just didn't want to be confined to a relationship, they just decided to keep it at best friends with many, many benefits. 

They told each other their secrets, Stiles having forced Derek to tell Danny everything because he was desperate to tell his best friend everything that was going on in his life. Stiles told him about his scars, even the ones you couldn't see, the money problems, the identity issues. Danny told the other human everything as well, his family issues, his own share of mental health issues. So, it came as a shock to the both of them when Stiles realized that he had forgotten one crucial detail. 

"I'm doing another video this weekend, but I'll see you Monday?" Stiles asked from his place resting on Danny's chest. 

They had just had sex, Stiles bottoming that time and, while the teen absolutely loved being full, it took a lot out of him. He was petting Danny's chest, making the hairs follow random patterns as his body slowly stopped shaking and his mind started to come back online.

"You always talk about filming videos, what are you even talking about." 

Stiles literally froze in shock, genuinely not having realized that he hadn't told the other human everything already and, as if he had suddenly gotten a shot of adrenaline, started explaining.

"A year or so ago I tried to get a job but I realized that all of them were beyond boring but I still wanted to have fun and earn money. I was on my way home from a shift at the library when I remembered that I used to really like watching webcammers so, I looked up everything that I could and have been doing two videos a week ever since. I do one where I'm answering questions and one where I'm masturbating. I don't ever include my face but, if someone close to use saw it they would probably know it was me.... Because of my scars and the freckles..."

He trailed off, deep in thought before the feeling of Danny's cock twitching back to life inside him made him moan. 

"That turns you on?" Stiles asked incredulously before getting a mischievous edge to his voice. 

After another amazing round Danny forced him to show him the videos. Stiles left the other human to his watching, promising that he could come fuck him stupid every time he posted on the weekend for as long as he wanted to.

And thus brought a tradition. 

With how familiar they were with each other they had all their boundaries set up so, when one evening where Stiles was particularly tired after a video he just left himself a mess and went to sleep with the full knowledge that when he woke up it would be to Danny fucking him back open. 

-

Danny came in through the window, licking his lips at the sight of Stiles' bare ass still glistening with lube. He got onto the bed carefully, straddling the shorter teen and just palming his ass and watching the sleeping teen's reactions. They had talked about it before, Stiles having started the conversation, that if he wanted to he would be ok with being fucked while asleep. He said that if he didn't wake up the only stipulation was that he didn't want to wake up alone, unsure how he would feel about the whole thing. 

The teen finally, after about ten minutes of just playing with Stiles' bubble butt and stretched, sore looking rim, eased himself back off of the bed. He quietly took off all his clothes, arranging the sheets around the sleeping teen so that if the other human woke up he would have his feet tangled in them. Finally having got his fill Danny looked around the room, finding the lube on the nightstand and still a little slick. 

He remembered back to the live stream that he had been watching, remembering one of the moled teen's hands going off screen for a moment and coming back wetter than before. Danny groaned under his breath after realizing that Stiles hadn't even tried to clean up, meaning he was already completely stretched and lubed. 

Stiles shifted under him, groaning quietly as Danny's cold, slick fingers pushed more lube inside the raw hole before settling. The teen quickly made sure that he wouldn't hurt the webcammer with his fingers, finding him lose enough that there would only be a slight burn. 

Danny gently coaxed the sleeping teen to move to be ass up face down on the bed, spreading his legs and kneeling behind Stiles and just admiring for a minute. He put three fingers in with more lube, stretching the fingers out as far as he could and chuckling quietly at the moan he got for it, stroking his free hand up and down the spine of the webcammer while he removed his fingers and slicked his erection. 

The human slid his erection inside the other teen gently, grunting at the sleep warm, taut flesh he was sinking into. When he finally got himself inside of Stiles down to the last inch he looked down, groaning louder than he should have at the look of Stiles' puffy red hole stretched tight around his five inch thick cock, Danny's tan skin contrasting with the pale tone of the sleeping teen's complection and the pink/red tones of his tired hole. 

Danny started hard from the beginning, holding Stiles' hips still so that he could pound into the warm passage around him and not caring in the slightest if he woke the teen with his thrusts. He had been fucking Stiles for about twenty minutes when the body under him started to get more determined with the shifting. Danny, not wanting to move from the position just took a tighter hold of the grip in his hand and started to pull the sleeping teen back into his hammering strokes. 

Danny decided that he wanted Stiles to wake up, purposefully reaching under Stiles' arched back to angle him so that the dick inside of him would slam straight into the sleeping teen's prostate without mercy. Two thrusts after the repositioning Stiles practically screamed when he woke up, his genius brain only taking about a minute before he just started helping Danny pull him into the thrusting. 

They worked together after that, the rude awakening making Stiles' movements slow and uncoordinated not helped along with the overwhelming pleasure. When Danny started to feel Stiles' stomach clenching in need he laughed into the teen's shoulder blades below him, never once stopping or offering to help and knowing how much Stiles loved it from the way his channel clenched in the face of his need. 

The sounds of their coupling was loud; slapping, wet sounds that filled the room background noise to the combined moans, groans, and grunts of the pair.

Stiles tried to move from the position that Danny was holding him, the direct contact to his prostate threatening an orgasm so hard he would pass right back out but just whined his assent when Danny wouldn't let him get out of what he had jokingly dubbed 'presenting pose' after he learned about werewolves. 

Danny's hand was so large that it covered almost his entire stomach from where he was holding him still, allowing the Hawaiian to feel himself moving inside of Stiles and just bringing him closer to his release. Stiles was squirming, despite the fact that he loved the thought that Danny was about to make him come so hard he would literally lose consciousness, his body telling him that everything was too much. 

The dominating human just held on tighter, stroking himself through Stiles' stomach in encouragement for the teen to tighten up. Stiles resisted for a couple moments longer, knowing that the second he did he was going to come before finally following his natural instinct and clenching down as hard as he could around the pounding length inside him, trapping Danny and bringing him to orgasm with the teen behind him following almost immediately. 

Every part of Stiles clenched at his orgasm, his fists almost ripping the sheets with how hard he was clenching the fistfulls he had been holding to ground himself, before he went pliant all at once. His sensitive walls twitching at the feeling of Danny's warm, thick, release filling up the space inside of him and over stimulating him before he finally passed out. 

When Danny finally finished coming he realized that Stiles was gone, only held up by the hand on his stomach and the other around his hips. The Hawaiian gently pulled out, cock jerking at the look of Stiles's hole. 

It was more puffy and aggravated than he had ever seen it, leaking his come despite his position with his ass up, and looking as if another touch would ruin Stiles forever. Danny gently lowered Stiles to the bed, moving one of his knees up and laying down behind him so he could stare at the ravished hole for a while longer. He moved up so that he was spooning Stiles, gently reaching down and quickly putting his finger inside the sleep warm channel, groaning as the raw rim instantly clenched as hard as possible. 

He grabbed the towel Stiles had left on the nightstand, coaxing the sleeping teen to drink some water before cleaning them both up and covering them with the sheets. 

-

They woke up in the same position, Stiles groaning at the perfect ache in his ass and kissing Danny awake in thanks. They showered, Stiles giving Danny a quick blowjob, then made their way downstairs. 

The sore teen made them food and sent Danny off with another kiss. 

When the pack asked about his limp later in the day when he was right next to Danny they shared a look and then made up a bullshit story, Stiles already well versed in the art of lying to human lie detectors.

* * *

_Let me know what you guys think of this story so far! -Rose_


	4. An Interesting Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd, being close to Stiles as he is, isn't afraid to bring up the video.

It had only been a week after Danny came over last when he was with Boyd that he noticed something was slightly different. How close he was to Boyd hadn't been something that Stiles would have ever put any sum of money on but, they were an amazing team. They worked well together, dark to light. Boyd was silent where Stiles was loud. They were practically opposites but, what nobody really realized was that, they were both defense mechanisms. Stiles was loud so that when he was quiet it wouldn't be hard to forget him in that background when he wanted to be ignored while Boyd was more mysterious. 

They had been scent marking each other on the couch of Boyd's house, his parents never home because they never truly stopped blaming their son for his missing sister. Stiles was practically purring from his place on Boyd's lap as the larger teen tugged and stroked his hair.

Boyd wasn't acting any different except for a few moments of hesitation where he would usually just do something without asking but that was all Stiles needed to realize that he was working up to asking something. The teen on his lap just stayed silent, letting him get through his thoughts despite the curiosity racketting against the walls of his skull like a tennis ball. Stiles didn't explicitly tell the wolf anything but, when Byd wanted to talk he brought up the subject himself. 

"I found the videos that you post twice a week, we've been working up to something but I've wanted to fuck you ever since I found that damn website." Boyd finally came out and said, getting the-eyebrow-of-surprise. 

Stiles just thought for a moment than gave a delighted laugh as he nodded. 

"Top or bottom?"

"Either but I've been itching to top you"

"When do you want to do this?" Stiles asked, stretching out seductively in the werewolf's lap, glad to finally have an opportunity to get his hands on the man that he'd been eyeing since sophomore year. 

"How about now?" Boyd asked, using his super strength to haul the languidly laying man into straddling him before they were kissing roughly, the werewolf taking command of Stiles' mouth in a way that nobody ever really got right. 

He had it perfectly down, just the right amount of demand and teeth that all he wanted to do was go limp and let the other teen do whatever he wanted to him.

So he did. 

Boyd kissed him like he wanted to crawl in his skin and carve a place for himself there, like he wanted to own him and had no doubts that Stiles' wouldn't say no. Boyd kissed like he did everything else in life, with his all and no regrets. Stiles just laid against the werewolf's chest as they kissed and, when Boyd finally let his mouth go, hid his face in the black teen's neck as he worked to gain his breath back. 

The werewolf grabbed him by the back of the thighs with one hand, picking him up and using the other to hold Stiles' head in place while he carried the shorter teen to his bedroom. 

The room was spacious with a big bed. Stiles was practically thrown onto the bed, getting a whorish moan from him at the display of strength. Boyd, cataloging everything, instantly picked up on the strength kink, just smiling wickedly and giving a husky chuckle that sent shivers down Stiles' spine at the human's answering smirk. 

Boyd took off all his clothes, fast enough that it wouldn't be considered teasing if he hadn't been making sure to move in ways that brought out every single part of his muscled body. Stiles quickly followed suit from his place on the bed, wiggling to show off his hips and ass. 

Boyd crawled onto the bed from the foot like a predator closing in on their prey, balancing over him and pinning him down at the same time while he gathered his mouth again, not letting go until Stiles' lips were bruised and he was panting. Stiles moved down Boyd's chest, silently asking him to flip them over with his hands while his mouth focused on making a trail down to Boyd's cock. 

His cock was dark and bigger than Stiles'. It was about ten inches long and grew another inch as he got harder, five or six inches around and absolutely beautiful. The veins were dark under the thin skin of the teen's shaft and the head was peeking out of the foreskin. 

Stiles made his way down Boyd's body imaciently, having quickly adjusted when the bigger teen flipped them to let the human steady himself on his hands and knees over him. Boyd's thick thighs and strong abs forcing Stiles to spread his legs to accommodate. When the human finally got down the the were's dick he didn't tease, instantly deep throating the cock like it was his job and coaxing as many sounds as he could out of the usually stoic teen. 

When Boyds finally forced him to come back up Stiles' jaw was sore, just making his arousal grow even stronger at the mix of pain. The black teen inhaled his lips like a starving man, Stiles just letting him as his lips were somewhat numb from the blowjob. His throat was aching, protesting what Stiles had put it through but, instead of a warning, it just made the human's hole ache and feel empty.

Stiles guided the other teen's hand to his ass, making a desperate noise against the other's lips through the kiss, moaning in bliss when Boyd instantly started rubbing his hole gently like the tease he was. The human could feel the moment when Boyd finally realized what it was he was feeling, the visible pause and the way that the larger teen's cock twitched against Stiles' stomach. 

Boyd instantly shoved three fingers into Stiles roughly, groaning at the feeling of the human's already prepared hole taking his fingers so beautifully. Stiles made the most amazing keening noise the second that he was filled, passage clenching tight when Boyd made to take them out getting another short laugh from the wolf. 

"When do you do this, baby?" Boyd asked, finally finding Stiles' prostate and rubbing.

Stiles shook like he was being electrocuted, whining and squirming to try and get away from the daunting pleasure but Boyd wouldn't let him, an expectant air around him finally cluing the desperate teen into what he needed to say. 

"In the locker room! I got horny and it was....... my free..... period so I....- fingered myself until I came. Please! Please please please." 

Boyd finally let up, immediately taking out his fingers and replacing it with his cock in the face of the pale teen's desperate begging. Stiles screamed the second that he was filled, limbs coming up and wrapping himself around Boyd like he was afraid the other teen was going to leave him. 

"You're ok sweetheart, just breathe for me and then I'll fuck you exactly how you want me to. You're taking me so well." The werewolf cooed, already starting to move roughly despite the clenching flesh around him, only going harder as he smelled the pre-come from Stiles when he praised him. "You like that, don't you? You like it when I tell you how good you are, how well you take me while I'm already forcing you open and making you take my cock." Boyd whispered huskily into the human's ear, only going harder and rougher at the keening wail his dirty talk got him. 

He took in everything about Stiles; the chemosignals and the smells and the visual before deciding that he would be able to take it if he let go. Boyd's eyes flashed as he released his strict hold on his wolf, his thrusts going supernaturally hard and fast and the werewolf just grunting and groaning as Stiles took it all with no complaints, just begged for more through his shuddering sobs and screams of pleasure. 

Stiles started crying from the overwhelming pleasure about ten minutes in, only being able to hold on and take it as Boyd used him just the way he liked. He felt his orgasm coming hard, his brain instinctively knowing that he would come harder than he'd ever come in his life if he didn't even give his dick a chance to get all the way hard. 

"I'm gonna come, please please please!" Stiles started begging, ignoring the warnings in his head when Boyd only went harder and started to reach underneath himself to grab Stiles' dick. 

He gave him a couple amazing strokes, just the right amount of pressure with a twist at the end that made his eyes roll into the back of his head before he pinched at the base, effectively stopping his orgasm. 

Stiles who body lurched with the denied orgasm, body going weak in the face of the agony in his stomach and the building pleasure that had nowhere to go. 

"PLEASE! I can't Boyd!" Stiles begged more, desperate for something to stop the torturous clenching his entire body was doing.

All his muscles spasmed randomly, his ass subconsciously constricting around Boyd only making the were up his game and make the dick inside him feel that much bigger and make the slide of it against his walls that much more unbearable. 

He begged until his voice went hoarse and he finally realized in his pain/pleasure filled brain that Boyd wasn't going to let up. Realizing that Boyd wasn't going to let him come until he was ready and accepting that he couldn't keep up with the mass amounts of ecstasy that the werewolf's dick was bringing he went pliant, digging his nails into Boyd's shoulders and pushing his face into the crook of the werewolf's neck and just letting himself be used. It went on for what felt like hours, constant noise coming from Stiles.

Stiles felt like he had come over and over again, exhausted and washed out and would have thought that if Boyd's constricting hand around his cock wasn't always lurking in the corners of his mind. If his entire, full body contractions, would have stopped and his stomach stopped aching in its desperate need for release, pulsing in time with his balls clenched close to his body and on a hair trigger. If his hole stopped throbbing in time with his heart-beat only serving to make the slide of Boyd's cock against his very sensitive, raw walls that much more agonizing. 

"Just a little longer, I'm almost there sweetheart." Boyd promised, balancing himself on one hand and petting Stiles' hair with the other.

The human's sobbing hadn't stopped, the salty smell in the air only getting thicker and Stiles' desperation bleeding into his scent and only growing the longer that Boyd hammered into him without letting him come. The combined assault on the werewolf's senses made him pound his hips harder than he thought he could and growl in pleasure when Stiles just took it all, digging his nails into the werewolf's shoulders hard enough to draw blood and sobbing even harder. 

"Do you want to come on my knot or do you want to come now and be an oversensitive mess when you have it pressed against your prostate for the next couple hours?" The werewolf asked, feeling his knot ready to pop.

"I want to come on your knot...... please please please please." Stiles begged in between hiccupping sobs and wails, grunting under the heavy thrusts that moved his entire body. 

Boyd just nodded, focussing on getting his own now that he knew Stiles was ok with coming on his knot. It only went on for a few more minutes, the werewolf's hand never leaving from its place on Stiles cock holding off the teens orgasm. 

The werewolf moved his freehand from Stiles hair, sliding it down his spine to his lower back. Once he had his entire hand covering the majority of Stiles' tailbone he pulled up, forcing Stiles to rock into his next thrust and holding him tight to his body as his knot finally popped. Boyd leaned back to sit on his feet, Stiles pelvis in his lap as he finally let go of the poor, angry, pale, red cock to rub comfortingly at Stiles' stomach. 

As soon as the larger than a baseball sized bulb of flesh expanded inside of him Stiles whimpered at the stretch, his stomach choosing that moment to construct just making the already daunting task of taking the werewolf's knot that much harder when his body wouldn't let him just relax. Tears of pleasure and pain went down his face as Boyd refused to move until the knot was fully expanded, finally letting go of his desperate cock and petting his belly. 

Feeling the place where his belly descended from the size of Boyd's dick inside him along with his knot being pressed tight was it for him, the pale teen coming so hard that every single part of his body tightened and refused to let Boyd go, not that he was going anywhere in the first place. His tightening from the orgasm triggered Boyd and, the last thing that he felt before passing out was warmth filling him and finding a place to fit despite him already seeing his stomach swelling. 

-

He woke up a couple hours later, morning light already coming through the window and Boyd still awake behind him. The knot hadn't gone down yet, the werewolf having cleaned them both up as best he could and having moved them so that Boyd was on his back with Stiles on top of him and his face still hiding in the wolf's shoulder. Stiles' belly felt way too heavy and, upon further inspection he found that he looked four or so months pregnant. 

"You ok, sweetheart?" Boyd asked, gentling Stiles to stop him from tugging on the knot by moving by rubbing his lower back. 

"I ache everywhere and my voice is going to be hoarse for a while but otherwise I'm perfect, this was perfect." Stiles said, rightly predicting his rough voice and pouting teasingly at the smug smirk Boyd got. 

"I know you don't usually like people using the pain drain on you so I didn't but would you like me to? I know you've got to be hurting between your hole and the way your stomach is stretched." 

"I'm ok, I may ask later but for now I'm fine to sit here and wait for your knot to go down." 

Boyd nodded, gently massaging Stiles lower back where he knew that he had to be aching the most and getting an appreciative groan against the skin of his neck in response. 

"I'm going to cover us both with a blanket that I want you to hold around us so that we can get up and get some food, I don't want you dehydrated or starving while we wait for this to go down." Boyd commanded, his face telling Stiles that he wasn't going to get out of it, not that he even wanted to.

The human just nodded tiredly, moaning out his distress and discomfort as the knot and his body was tugged and moved. 

"I know sweetheart, it will be better in a minute, I promise." Boyd comforted, holding the human close to him and not moving to walk until Stiles recovered and gave another exhausted nod. 

Boyd was holding him like a child, hips connected where they were connected but otherwise Stiles was resting against Boyd completely. They got something to drink and the werewolf coaxed Stiles into eating something small, happy when he got the human to eat before bringing them back to the room. 

Laying back down and getting comfortable again was a chore, Stiles literally tearing up at the discomfort of the knot being pulled and biting his lip to not beg for Boyd to stop moving. 

They napped for a while, waking up to Boyd's knot finally starting to go down but it taking another hour before the wolf could safely pull out. Stiles whined at the empty feeling that Boyd left behind after being full for hours, prompting the werewolf to fill him up with four of his fingers and shushing him gently before he calmed. 

They slept like that, Boyd's fingers inside Stiles and called in sick for school the next day. 

Stiles knew that he wanted a repeat, beyond glad to have someone like Boyd in his life. 

They parted ways the next day, the werewolf relaxed and having taken care of Stiles until he was sure that the human was going to be ok and the human smiling and visibly limping. 

The next day at school with the chairs wasn't fun, Boyd helping out where he could but a smug air around him that nobody in the pack could figure out. 

* * *

_I've almost got this one done, another longer story in the making that I'm not sure about posting but, I've been busy. -Rose_


	5. The Kanima's Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson has wanted Stiles for a while. Seeing his chance he jumps on it instantly.

After Jackson had finally got over his internal homophobia he had never hidden the fact that he was bisexual. The whole pack knew and nobody cared, probably more than a little bit of the reason the asshole was more comfortable in his skin now than he ever was before. He had been looking at a new webcamming site, not expecting much, before he saw a teenager that looked very distinctly like one of his packmates that he had been lusting over for forever. 

The moles and claw marks on the ribs of the person that was masturbating on his screen was definitely Stiles, years of sharing a locker room with the teen teaching him exactly what a big dick the guy had. It had come as a surprise to Jackson but, once he finally figured himself out, he was a bottom. He loved taking up the ass, loved having someone hold him down and force him to take it. 

Seeing an opportunity he went to bed, waiting anxiously for the next day so that he could question Stilinski. 

-

The next day at school Jackson waited until after lacrosse practice to take another look at Stiles and make sure that he was right before he confronted the human. Everyone filed out quicker than normal, like they could feel the tension in the air. 

"I found the porn that you post online and I was wondering if I could convince you to fuck me stupid." He came out and said, wanting to make sure that there wasn't any miscommunication.

Stiles choked on the water that he had been drinking, visibly looking conflicted on whether he should act clueless or play along to see where the conversation took them. He quickly decided, genius brain not letting him lose the chance to fuck the jock.

"You want me to fuck you because you found my webcamming business?"

"No, I've wanted you to fuck me since I figured my shit out and I'm using the fact that I found your account on that site to bring up the topic."

Stiles just laughed at the absurdity, Jackson's face hastily putting on an offended mask before they both broke down laughing. The were-kanima had to use some of his supernatural strength just to keep them from falling down as their roaring amusement simmered down into occasional snickers. 

"I would love to fuck you," The human started, advancing on the were and grabbing his hair to make sure that they remained in eye contact, "But I've been watching you right back and I know that what you want from me is more like a scene than simple sex so, we are going to have to have a long negotiation involving safe words and boundaries." 

Jackson just wordlessly nodded, glad the Stiles had understood the signals that he had been sending out without him having to physically spell it out for him. 

-

The next day they met at Jackson's house since his parents were constantly travelling and sat on the couch, holding hands as they started the conversation.

"I want to be sure but, with the vibes I'm getting off you, I think that you want to be saying no and really mean yes. I think that you want to struggle even though you're completely ok with everything going on" Stiles started, gently squeezing the hand he was holding when it tensed reflexively as the human hit the nail right on the head. 

"What I need from you is a safeword for stop and slow down. I also need for us to set up a time and a date with enough time that I can take care of you afterwards." 

"I want to use the stoplight system; red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for good." Jackson started with the easiest one, taking a deep breath before jumping with both feet forwards. "I want to do it Friday a couple hours after school ends and, if you're ok with it, I would like you to stay the night with me." 

"Yes, to all of the above. I'm glad that this is something that you want to try with me of all people. I want you to stretch yourself out for me before I get here, if that's something you're comfortable doing......How do you feel about humiliation or derogatory terms like slut or whore?" Stiles asked, smiling gently in a way that got rid of the last of the wolf's nerves. 

"I'm ok with things like that if it's said with a teasing or positive tone."

"What about orgasm denial?"

"I can deal with it for a while but then it starts to really hurt."

"How about as far as painplay goes?" 

"I like being spanked but beyond that I don't really like anything that I've tried." Jackson said, blushing at the embarrassing arousal that made him pop a boner at just the thought of his fantasy being played out by Stiles. 

They ironed out a few more details, making sure that they knew each other's boundaries before finally the heavy air of the conversation lightened dramatically. 

Stiles just smiled reassuringly, making Jackson smile back, the both of them working on homework and watching movies before Stiles finally got into his jeep and went home.

He only had to wait three days.

He knew that he was going to be constantly counting them down in his head. 

-

He had been sitting in his house, having prepared himself about an hour after he got home. He was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, senses on high alert as he waited for the tell tale sound of Stiles' jeep pulling up. 

He was so focussed on listening for the car he ignored the sound of footsteps, ignored the front door opening and closing almost silently. 

He didn't miss the hands coming up around him and holding him still. He screamed at the scare, only relaxing slightly when he heard Stiles chuckle huskily against his ear. 

Stiles licked his neck, the surprise finally jolting him out of his shock and allowing him to struggle. His struggling did nothing, the hold that the human was using forcing Jackson to stay still and not allowing him a chance to use his super strength. 

"What, not even going to kiss me first?" Jackson said snarkily, heartbeat going crazy and dick instantly chubbing up at being helpless. 

The human just chuckled again, yanking him back by the hair and kissing him like he wanted to eat him. By the time Stiles finally let the kanima - turned - werewolf breathe again Jackson was already dazed, not even fighting when Stiles roughly forced him to get up and prodded him into walking to the bedroom. 

When Jackson came back to himself he found his back against the bed with Stiles on top of him, effectively trapping him, and the both of them naked. When the human noticed that the wolf was back he kissed him again.

"Color?" He muttered against the sensitive skin of the wolf's bruised lips. 

"Green." Jackson said with zero hesitation, another kiss distracting him from the fact that Stiles had gathered his hands together and quickly tied them to the headboard before roughly turning him to his knees, the rope the only thing allowing the werewolf to keep his balance. 

The wolf moaned, testing the ropes and not finding enough give to get out without using his strength and finally relaxing the rest of the way at the realization that he could get out if he needed to. Just as he finally finished calming himself he tensed back up when Stiles bit his neck, drawing blood with the strength and just letting go and finding somewhere else to bite without any platitudes. 

Jackson was making noise nonstop, trying to silence himself only once he realized that the noises were coming from his own throat. He was overwhelmed, going floaty again against the overwhelming feelings. 

"Color?"

"Green" 

The sharp exhale against the place that the first bite mark had healed was the were's only warning before Stiles bit him viciously and roughly pounded himself into the werewolf's hole full stop. He didn't wait to allow Jackson any time to adjust, just instantly starting a brutal pace that had the kanima werewolf moaning and grunting at the pleasure pain and heavy thrusts. He took it all, the feeling of flying never going away. It just got stronger, until the only thing keeping him grounded was the throbbing of his puffy hole that was stretched tight around Stiles' huge cock and the sound of the humans groans and grunts in his ear that the wolf could barely hear over the pounding of his own blood in his ears. 

"Please! I wanna come!" Jackson begged what felt like hours when he couldn't take it anymore, sobbing when instead of release a hand came down underneath the straining wolf and tightened a cock ring around him. 

The wails just got louder when Stiles went as hard as he could, stroking the desperate cock of the wolf and mockingly muttering in his ear.

"You gotta work harder than that, you wanna come pretty boy?" The human said, humming at a particularly rough thrust that got a keen out from the body beneath him. 

Jackson was stuck on repeat, begging constantly whenever he had the breath to spare and even when he didn't. Stiles just kept going, chasing his own but making sure to nail the wolf's prostate everytime. The wolf got more desperate the longer it went on, finally begging for something different.

"Please! No more! I can't!" 

"Color?"

"Green" Jackson said with no hesitation, sobbing getting louder when his floating brain finally realized what that meant for him.

"You can take more. Be a good whole and take it." Stiles said viciously, finally letting go completely.

He leaned back to watch the place where they were joined, almost moaning at the sight of Jackson's abused hole. 

"You're so pretty, so good for me. So willing to take my cock like a good slut."

Jackson just keened between his sobs, pulling at the rope but not being able to move in the face of his arms literally being weak with the effort to keep him upright under the hammering thrusts of the human behind him. 

It felt like hours and hours had gone by, realistically only taking an hour on top of everything before it before Stiles was ready to come. 

"Where do you want my come, bitch?" Stiles asked, condescension and praise mixing in his tone designed to make Jackson's body clench up at his renewed sobbing. 

The wolf had tears running down his face, begging to stop but never truly trying to get away. It took a couple minutes for his to reply, his overwhelmed body unable to process anything over the waves of pleasure well on their way to making him an oversensitive mess. 

"Come in me! Please Stiles!" Jackson begged, every muscle in his body tightening in anticipation and subconsciously trying to make the person thrusting into him come faster. 

Stiles just groaned, slowing down as he pumped his come into the werewolf's ruined hole. The body under him kept begging as he thrust slowly and directly, full force, at Jackson's prostate as he came. The human moaned quietly at the sight under him, finally taking off the cock ring and riding the were's orgasm. 

Jackson screamed when his cock was finally released, burying his face into the pillow even though it strained his arms. His entire body and every muscle tightened and released, tightened and released, massaging the cock firmly inside him before he went completely pliant. His knees gave out leaving him hanging from his headboard just groaning tiredly at the hands soothing up and down his back. 

Stiles first untied his hands, rubbing them to return the feeling before putting the cock ring on the nightstand. He then gently pulled out of the wolf's ruined hole, smirking at the sight that met him. The human gently coaxed Jackson into standing, taking the majority of his weight and bringing him to the attached bathroom. 

The human sat the exhausted and subbed out were on the seat of the toilet, putting a towel down so it wouldn't be cold and he wouldn't leak. Stiles started the shower, making sure that it was the right temperature to not shock Jackson out of subspace. When the shower finally warmed up Stiles made his way back to Jackson, holding him up and helping the wolf sip on the water bottle the human had brought him until he started coming out of it a little bit. 

Stiles took away the water, guiding Jackson into the shower and washing them both from top to bottom. He cleaned the werewolf out, making sure that the come was completely gone and mourning the loss for a moment before washing the sub's hair. Jackson practically purred, wrapping himself around Stiles as best he could and refusing to let go. The human just chuckled, finishing their shower before prodding the werewolf into walking out from his place attached to his back. 

The human gently dried off Jackson, not agitating the skin, before toweling himself off much rougher. Jackson was still out of it, wanting skin to skin contact so Stiles stayed close when he pushed the were back into the room. Stiles dressed them both in boxers and sweatpants, Stiles having had the foresight to bring his own, before brining Jackson to the kitchen. He cooked them some dinner, feeding Jackson and praising him until he was more back to himself, talking with only occasional pauses but definitely still feeling a bit subby. 

Stiles brought them back upstairs, taking their clothes back off and redoing the bed sheets. Jackson watched from his place standing by the doorway, spacing out as he was left unattended. When the human finally finished putting new sheets onto the bed he guided the wolf to lay down, spooning him from behind and covering them both with lots of blankets. 

Jackson feel asleep instantly, the scene having exhausted him, to the sound of Stiles' prideful voice. He felt safe, cocooned in Stiles' body heat and blankets, full and relaxed. He fell asleep knowing that Stiles wouldn't leave him to wake up alone. 

-

He didn't wake up alone, Stiles petting his hair as he read wikipedia from his phone quietly to himself. He felt needy that morning, thankful that Stiles was willing to put up with his need to scent mark the teen and hang onto his back like a limpet. 

Stiles made them breakfast, only minimally disrupted with the growth on his back but mostly just talking and laughing with Jackson like they used to before they fell out of being friends. They spent the day together, just watching tv and relaxing in each other's presence before Stiles left. 

He kissed Jackson goodbye, silently thanking him for the company and the trust that he showed. Jackson just breathed in the same air as Stiles for a while before the human scent marked the wolf one more time before walking away. The wolf listened to him, laughing when he finally got into a car two blocks away. Jackson realized that Stiles had done that so he wouldn't expect him and smiled the rest of the day at the thoughtfulness. 

-

He couldn't control his smile for the life of him the next day, Sunday. Danny looked at him like he was crazy before they both settled into doing homework.

* * *

_Let me know what you think so far? - Rose_


	6. Sandwiched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have been looking for a change to approach Stiles, finding it they take it never having hoped it would ended up where it did.

The twins had been instantly attracted to the human that ran with wolves and lived to talk about it. They knew that he was strong, loyal, and willing to do whatever he had to for his pack. Aiden and Ethan had shared everything for a very long time, partners not being any different, but with the human that had been taking up their thoughts for weeks now they wanted it to be good. The both of them didn't want some quicky in the storage closet to never talk about again but they also had no idea how to ask for it. 

They had joined the Hale pack a couple months ago, Deucalion finally being dead and giving them the free range to do something other than everything that he asked whenever he asked. The twins had both kept their Alpha spark, never challenging Derek and just beyond thankful that they had another chance at pack with this crazy, mismatched group of people that they had started to love. 

They had overheard Stiles talking about making sure that he posted 'the video' on time under his breath before and were immediately intrigued, listening with half an ear for anything more and found the jackpot when they heard Danny and Stiles talking one Friday night after lacrosse practice. 

"You'll be waiting for me after you post won't you, little webcammer?" Danny asked teasingly, just getting Stiles to roll his eyes in exasperation and laugh.

The humans finished their conversation, not even realizing what they had just revealed. 

The twins shared a look of amazement, never once believing that the videos were anything like what Danny was suggesting but still willing to try it out. Ethan started with some of the more famous webcammer sites while Aiden looked at some of the ones that were popular in Beacon Hills. They looked through the websites for days, finally telling each other that they would give themselves one more day before just finally letting it go.

Aiden found Stiles' account on the last day, the twins staying up all night watching the pale boy fuck himself in all different ways and jerking each other off until they were both raw. They had been having sex with each other since they first started going through puberty, long over the fact that they weren't supposed to find their siblings attractive, let alone their twin. 

-

The next day they asked Stiles to meet them at their house without explanation but, the twins figured that the human had probably figured it out given the way he was looking at them when he agreed. 

The human came, just laughing in delight when they jumped him the second he closed the door behind him. Aiden was at his back and kissing down his neck leaving hickeys that would last days if not a week while Ethan kissed him until his knees were weak. 

They worked him over like a well oiled machine, never giving him even a second to catch his breath under the weight of their stares and the expertise in their movements. 

"Have you ever tried double penetration?" Ethan asked with a sly smirk. 

Stiles' hole clenched in remembrance, cock harder than ever when they laughed mockingly in his face when the scent of his arousal sparked. Aiden and Ethan were almost entirely the same but Stiles could see small differences, Aiden was the tallest of the three of them, if only by an inch or two. Ethan still had about five inches on the human they were taking apart with meticulous attention.

The human writhed under their attentions, sandwiched in between the twins he couldn't think. Everything was all about pleasure and instinct. Aiden picked him up like he weighed nothing, to an Alpha he probably didn't, and he automatically wrapped his legs around Ethan, not wanting to be pulled away from the toe curling kisses the short twin was forcing on him. They moved in one unit, the twins in sync as they carried the human between them to the bedroom. 

Ethan threw Stiles on the bed before turning his attention to his taller twin. They kissed, a dirty kiss that spoke of years of familiarity that only made the human on the bed hotter.

"Oh god." Stiles murdered from the bed, already taking off his clothes. "I don't like getting my pain drained during sex, let me ask you before you do anything to help?" The twins both jerked and looked up at him, looking for some kind of reaction but, only smelling the overwhelming arousal that only got stronger as the human took off his clothes they continued after nodding their acceptance to the request. 

They got each other undressed, Ethan and Aiden kissing like they would die without it and taking their clothes off like they couldn't breathe properly through the fabric. By the time they were all completely naked Stiles was on a hair trigger, desperate for anything to help the aching emptiness and almost ready to beg. The twins took that moment to trap him again, this time on the bed. Ethan was lying in the middle of the bed, cock flushed red with want. Aiden manhandled Stiles into straddling him, the opening to the human's body directly over Ethan's erect cock. 

The twins exchanged a look, Ethan nodding ecstatically and immediately pulling Stiles into an all consuming kiss. He was just the distraction, Aiden having found lube when Stiles wasn't looking. The twin on his knees behind Stiles slicked his fingers, instantly and roughly filling the human above his brother with two of them. Stiles moaned at the pleasure pain, more than happy to lay against Ethan underneath him and let the handsome pair use him. 

Two fingers turned into three, which turned into four before Ethan finally let go of his mouth at the sound of his twin's voice.

"Are you sure that you're ok with this? Are you ok with both of us being inside of you?" Aiden asked, only solidifying Stiles' decision. 

The human took a steadying breath, trying to find his brain cells from where he left them at the door when they started in on him.

"I've only ever done this with two dildos, if you're anything like your twin then it might take me a minute to get comfortable.... But I want this." Stiles said to the man behind him, grinding into the cock underneath him to demonstrate just how much he wanted this. 

Ethan hummed in pleasure at the consent before grabbing his twin's chin and kissing him roughly. The sounds they were making were directly in Stiles' ear, just winding him up higher and higher. 

But it didn't distract him from the quick look they shared. The twin underneath him brought him back into a dirty kiss, teeth and tongue muffling his pleasure filled scream as he was penetrated.

Aiden had switched his four fingers for Ethan's cock, forcing Stiles down with no mercy and reveling in the half sobs and moans the human released from just the grinding the twin behind him was forcing him to do. 

The twins each put their hands on Stiles' hips, holding hands just as much as they were holding the human as they opened him up more. The rough speed wasn't doing anything for Stiles' resolve not to come until they were ready. He didn't want to be no help and an oversensitive mess but, he knew that if they kept it up that is exactly what he would turn into. It only took a couple minutes for Stiles to be on the end of his rope, desperately humping against Ethan's washboard abs and just sobbing into the twins neck. His arms had long stopped holding him up, his knees only trembling so far from pure practice. 

They shared another look over his head before Ethan started soothingly stroking the overwhelmed human's back as Aiden started stretching him all over again.

"I need to stretch you out again, sweetheart. I just need you to stay still and take it for me, little one." Aiden murmured, not continuing until Stiles took a steadying breath and nodded from his place in Ethan's neck. Aiden didn't force him out of his hiding spot, Ethan holding the human's head securely against his sensitive neck as he breathed through the painful feeling of being way too overstretched. The twin behind him was gentle this time, something he was beyond grateful for. He started with just his thumb rubbing soothingly at the human's already filled hole before he slowly eased him thumb past the stuffed rim and hushed him softly as the pain started overwhelming the pleasure. 

"You're ok, little one. You're taking my cock and his finger so well. It'll feel better once you have us both inside you. Just breathe for us, lovely." Ethan murmured, hearing the pain filled whimpers and the tensing in Stiles' back and trying to help however he could. "Can you give me a safeword, sweetheart?" 

Aiden nodded to his twin in thanks, the distraction and praise helping Stiles relax himself.

"Kanima" Stiles said instantly, it being an instant mood killer only making him feel better about his choice. The twins didn't comment on his decision, just went back to petting him soothingly and stretching him more than he had ever been stretched before. 

"That's a good safeword, lovely. Good job!" Ethan praised, both of his hands stroking up and down Stiles' sides. He could feel the strain in them when his twin added another finger and the loosening of the muscles when it finally stopped feeling like too much to handle. 

Ethan felt the tight walls around his cock contracting, the feeling of his twin's fingers soon joining only made the human's hole that much tighter and hotter at the agitation. Ethan had most of his muscles clenched at the effort to not pound Stiles instantly, instead focusing on calming Stiles and gently rocking in and out of the raw hole he was sheathed in. 

Aiden finally made it up to four fingers, just stilling his fingers once they were all in to let Stiles adjust, very aware of the strain that Stiles was under and wanting to be able to help however he could. 

Stiles slowly came back to himself once he realized the pain wasn't changing anymore, his tense body slowly relaxing when he understood the reason why. "I'm ok, I want you both inside me, please!" He called out, muffled from his mouth absently sucking on Ethan's neck. His throat was hoarse between the sounds of his pain and pleasure, his erection having gone down sometime during the second time he was stretched to be stuffed to bursting. 

"Are you sure, sweetheart? We can just get you off like this then let you rest, I know that was hard for you to take, little one." Aiden said, his refusal to do anything without the human's explicit consent settling a warm feeling into Stiles' stomach that had nothing to do with the cock inside him.

"Please!" Stiles begged, his cock already starting to harden again and his desperate squirming starting right back up again. The twins instantly grabbed his hips again, forcing the human still before he hurt himself. 

"What's your safeword, lovely?" Ethan asked, seeing his brother's hesitation.

"Kanima." The human dutifully recited, groaning when his answer got Aiden to finally move. 

The twin behind him spread all four of his fingers out, getting a keen from Stiles when one of them found his prostate. Ethan just smirked at his twin before helping his brother slide his cock into the empty space his thick fingers were holding open. 

Stiles instantly shoved his head back into Ethan's neck, taking both the twin's cocks with great effort but taking them all the same. His entire body was trembling, his cock losing some of it's length again before Aiden was finally all the way in and stopped moving. When the human came back to himself he worked on getting his breath back. His nails were digging into Ethan's arms hard enough to break the skin but Stiles couldn't bring himself to let go. He just kept his head down and panted, the pleasure growing at the feeling of the head of Aiden's cock pushing consistently and directly onto his prostate. 

Stiles, who had finally got his arms back under him, felt his arms give out under his shaking and the coursing pleasure. He just rested, exhausted against Ethan's chest. 

"You did amazing, little one. Took us both without coming. You're so strong, baby." Aiden cooed, blanketing the trembling body he was buried in with his large body. He and his twin focused on getting Stiles to calm and relax, not leaching any pain on principle but completely willing if the human asked. 

Stiles' body slowly stopped its violent shaking and clenching in response to the large intrusions, finally allowing him to take back the breath the situation had stolen from him. He laid still for a while longer, content to rest for a moment as the pain slowly went away. In that time Ethan gently removed Stiles' nails from his arms, taking both of the pale human's hands in one of his own and holding them securely to the werewolf's toned chest. The human just moaned tiredly as he was forced to shift his weight before nodding as he spoke to Ethan's collar bone. 

"I'm ready. You can move now." The stuffed human said, grunting at the immediate grinding that started. Ethan and Stiles were able to just lay still, Aiden slowly pulling out a couple inches before grinding back in.

Aiden built his rhythm slowly, quickening to firm, deep strokes before he just kept going quicker and harder. 

Stiles didn't try to stop himself from vocalizing the overwhelming pleasure pain; moans, grunts, and groans of pain mixing with keens, wails, and even screams of pleasure. Aiden stayed at one pace until the human's noises were all pleasure before snapping his hips harder and pulling out farther before going back in. The twin's cocks were rubbing against the underside of each others, held tightly together by the throbbing channel of the amazing human between them. Stiles was beyond out of it, taking what he was given without complaint and just letting his body be jolted with ever punishing thrust of Aiden's hips against his overstuffed entrance.

Aiden's balls made a satisfying slap against Stiles' ass with ever brutal thrust, the squelch of the lube and their noises making an unmistakable orchestra. Aiden was grunting with the force of his thrusts and groaning at the pleasure while Ethan growled and moaned at the way Stiles' was pushed against him and the warmth and pressure around his cock. The twin's pleasure was only racketted higher feeling Aiden moving against them and Stiles. Said human was just keening and wailing as he was taken by the Alpha twins. 

Ethan's voice was a soothing background to the overwhelming feelings even though Stiles couldn't find the brain power to understand to words. The pitch of Stiles' noises got higher the closer he was to coming.

They kept going for what felt like days but in reality was only a couple hours. Aiden came first, the warmth of the werewolf's come triggering Stiles and the overwhelming clenching of the warm hole around his cock got Ethan off moments behind his bedmates. Stiles just let his legs finally rest, his knees resting behind him so that he could lay flat on Ethan. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his orgasm stealing his breath and control of his muscles. When he came his hole constricted so hard around the cocks inside him that it hurt, the burning stretch making his pleasure last longer and yet stopped it quicker than usual at the same time. 

The twins took a couple minutes to bask in the afterglow before they brought all their attention back to Stiles.

"You did so well, sweetheart." Ethan started

"You're so beautiful stuffed full of us with no idea which way is up." Aiden cooed, their praise pulling Stiles back into himself slowly.

The human just hummed, not willing to move knowing that the second he did it would hurt again. Aiden stroked the exhausted human's back before easing out, talking Stiles through the entire thing. 

"I've got to pull out now, little one. I just need you to focus on breathing and relaxing. It's not going to feel very good, being empty after being so full, but Ethan is going to stay inside you so that you don't hurt so bad." Aiden calmed, engulfing Stiles in a gentle hold until he finally stopped making distressed noises at the aching emptiness he felt all the way in his stomach. 

Ethan stayed right where he was while his twin got up. Aiden brought back towels, cleaning Stiles' come off his twin and the human himself before kneeling behind Stiles again. He made eye contact with Ethan before the brother nodded and gently tugged Stiles' hair to get the teen's attention.

"Aiden has to clean your hole up a little bit, I'm going to pull out and he's going to wipe you down. It's probably not going to feel good but, once you are completely clean, if you still feel empty we'll fill you with a plug." Ethan compromised, making Stiles make eye contact by grabbing his chin.

Exhausted amber eyes looked down at his, the panic growing steadily at the thought of the already overwhelming empty feeling growing. 

"Hey, little one, you're ok. I won't pull out yet, we'll get some food and water into you then worry about this later. I'm not gonna pull out, sweetheart. I'm gonna stay right here inside you until you tell me that you're ok with me moving." Ethan promised, gentling Stiles like a scared animal at the smell of his panic until it finally went away. Aiden just nodded, getting back up and grabbing the food they had put out in advance.

Ethan pushed them onto their sides, Aiden sandwiching Stiles in between them when he came back. They fed the tired human carefully, holding him until he came down. Stiles hummed to thank them, his eyes trying to close.

"Will you let us plug you up after we clean you, little one?" Aiden asked, soothingly rubbing Stiles' lower back as it tensed. 

"I already feel so empty even though I know that I'm not." Stiles started, begging them to understand and calming when he saw the understanding in Ethan's eyes. "Can you just clean me and plug me up quickly? I don't know how long I can stand it." 

Ethan kissed him, the distraction not working anymore after the man times they used it but, Stiles was thankful all the same for the effort. The cock inside him was removed slowly, him physically holding back the distressed whimper than wanted to come out. He held hands with Ethan, holding them as tight as he could and gritting his teeth to try and ignore what was going on with his lower half. 

His hole was puffy and bright red, semen already leaking from him. Aiden grabbed the softest towel that they had and the plug that they kept in their nightstand, gentling Stiles as he cleaned the raw rim of the human's tired passage. Aiden wrapped the damp fabric around one of his fingers, pushing it into Stiles' lose hole to get the rest of the come out of him. He worked efficiently, feeling bad at the growing discomfort in the human's scent but just focusing on his task. 

When they finally got Stiles clean and plugged the human had lost his battle to be quiet, whines and whimpers not stopping until they successfully calmed him and he realized that the ache was manageable again. 

They stayed wrapped around each other until morning, talking and laughing, before they finally fell asleep. The twins made sure to cover Stiles completely, never moving through the time they slept. 

-

Stiles had an unmistakable limp the next day, not even a shower managing to get the scent of the twins out of him, according to the Alphas. He had three days to recover from the sex, posting a video on the webcamming site using a fleshlight and nothing even close to his hole. 

By the time he got back to school the smell was gone, even for wolves, and his limp was easily explained away by him spraining it walking down the stairs. 

The twins pulled him into an abandoned classroom, nothing but appreciative at the blowjobs they got for their trouble. 

They smirked the rest of the day, putting the pack on edge when Stiles just muttered to himself under his breath, something about smug Alphas and blowojbs that didn't make any sense to anyone listening. 

If they fucked whenever they got the chance, well, nobody had to know. 

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Only like two more chapters before I'm done with this. Let me know what you think so far? -Rose_


	7. Derek's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is the last to find out Stiles' dirty secret.

Derek hadn't been okay since the day that Paige had gotten bitten. His family being murdered had just been the tip of the iceberg, his survivors guilt and residual feelings from Kate and everything that came with her not helping in the slightest. Some days it felt like he was under water, air so far away yet so close. Not that he had the strength to go to the top and get it, the depression, PTSD, and anxiety making sure that he was a mess even before everyone he loved was ripped away from him.

Laura and him hadn't ever been close, the toxic way that she gloated and her personality in general not endearing whatsoever but, in the wake of his mother, his Alpha, dying he didn't have a choice. When Laura told him that they were going to move and leave Peter he said nothing, his screaming not making it past the water slowly filling his lungs. He didn't check the pack bonds; the excruciating, throbbing, burning ache in his chest not worth the pain to come to the conclusion he could already see with his own eyes. 

He went to therapy without telling his Alpha, not that he had to. He got better, the water getting shallower and shallower until he was finally able to take a deep breath of air. 

One of the things that had helped him was webcamming, the schedule that it involved and the motivation that it brought to keep in shape helping him stay above the water. He knew that he was handsome, knew it in the comments people would leave and the subscribers he had. Some of the comments made his skin crawl, _'G_ _ood job, sweety'_ Kate's voice whispered in his head in sick acknowledgement. But he pushed through it.

His therapist didn't think that it was exactly healthy but Derek didn't stop until a couple years later. He was in a good place, finally getting finished with his degree and decided that he would be ok without the crutch that was a schedule he forced himself to follow based on people on the other side of a computer screen. 

When Laura was killed he was devastated, not for her as a person but for the last living link to everything that had been Beacon Hills and family and safety and home. He talked to his therapist right away, not restarting the webcamming thought. 

Imagine the Alpha's surprise when, instead of just some casual porn to masturbate to, he found Stiles' videos. The moles weren't what gave him away, it wasn't even the scars. It was the sound of him moaning, the sound familiar from all the times the werewolf had heard Stiles moan out in pain. It wasn't pain though, his instinct telling him his pack mate was in trouble the only reason he registered that he knew the voice. 

He sat, stumped for a while, before looking through Stiles' entire account. He was even more sure that it was the teen when he heard the first Q&A video. Derek them did what he did best, get dressed and run.

When he got back he had a plan, one he wasn't sure of the ending but he was ok with that.

-

The nights had been warm lately, not hot enough to be summer but enough that Stiles was getting ready for bed in boxers with the window open. He turned to get into bed, intending on watching Netflix until at least two in the morning, before he covered his mouth to stop from screaming.

"I'm getting you a fucking bell!" Stiles hissed to the dark figure in the corner of his room, hiding his shiver at the resulting chuckle. "Is there another monster of the week for me to research?" The human asked, annoyance already carving itself into his expression.

"No, no research." Derek assured, barely stopping himself from full on laughing at the relief in the human's scent. "Did you know that I used to do webcamming?" He asked seemingly out of the blue.

"Yup. I was casually going through one of my favorite sites and I found this video of a guy that had a knot. It wasn't obvious, I didn't even realize until after I found out about werewolves, but then I went on a research binge and... Well..." Stiles said, having an idea of where this was going to go now.

The Alpha just nodded, having known that if anyone was going to know his secret it was going to be Stiles and, in the face of his next question he had absolutely no leg to stand on.

"I found your account and I wanted to tell you that I knew. I also really want to knot your ass." Derek said, prowling closer to the mostly naked human and forcing them to make eye contact with a rough hand on Stiles' chin.

"I have lube in the nightstand and I'm already stretched from masturbating in the shower." Stiles said with no reservations, wrapping a hand around Derek's on his chin and kissing the werewolf.

Derek kissed with a desperate edge that spoke of some serious tension, not that Stiles was much better. By the time they were finally able to focus again over the UST. Stiles just grinned at the normally stoic wolf, laughing when the Alpha smiled and it brought out his bunny teeth. Soon they were laughing and undressing, completely comfortable and more than ready to finally be together physically. 

Stiles moved them to the bed, jokingly shoving the unmovable werewolf as if he was going to jump onto him before leaning against Derek and just laughing. The human laid down on the bed, beckoning the wolf to join him with a goofy smile. They started kissing again, Derek using the distraction to grab the lube and push a pillow under the teen's hips. Stiles just chuckled again.

"Kiss me, Sourwolf!" The human demanded, his scent saying that he was aroused and excited.

Derek followed the demand, using his teeth and his tongue to make Stiles submit. When the human finally did they pulled away, making eye contact before they burst out laughing again. The wolf popped the cap and poured a line of lube up his cock, stroking himself a couple times before tapping Stiles' thigh in a silent demand.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yes, Demandywolf." He giggled, pulling his legs up to his heaving chest and showing off the most vulnerable parts of himself to the wolf in his bed.

The Alpha took some of the warmed lube from his cock and pushed it into Stiles, feeling him stretched enough and just using a single finger to make sure. Once he had lubed them both he looked down at the human under him.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, chuckling huskily at the faux offended look Stiles gave him in response before they were both laughing again. 

The wolf sheathed himself in one firm, long press. The human felt every inch, vein, and bump at the speed they were going causing Stiles to wrap himself around Derek and push his face in the Alpha's neck. 

They rocked together for a long time; joking, laughing, and mocking each other in between moans of pleasure. Derek and Stiles weren't any different than they normally were with each other, teasing and saying every absurd thing they could possibly think of. 

"Can I tell people that I let a wolf into my bed?" Stiles joked in between heavy pants, both of them laughing breathlessly through the pleasure.

"Only if I can say that it only took getting arrested to get into the Sheriff's son's bed." Derek mocked before they went off again. 

They never picked up the pace, content to just slowly build themselves up while they enjoyed each other's company. 

Derek was hairy in all the right ways; it was obvious that he did manscaping but he still had a defined happy trail and a nice thick patch of chest hair. His hair was dark everywhere, his toned muscles flexing and the thin sheen of sweat only accentuating his beauty. The man's eyes flashed red occasionally, only making Stiles that much hotter and getting a faux look of annoyance from Derek. 

Stiles was all runners build with lightly defined muscles and groomed hair. His legs were clamped and crossed around the ankles around Derek's trim waist while the wolf had a hard grip on one of the human's hips and the other was stroking all over. 

"-I'm gonna come." The human interrupted his own joke with, his chest heaving and stomach aching with the warning of his orgasm. 

"Can I knot you?" Derek asked first and foremost, almost overloading Stiles' brain with the idea.

"Yes please!" The human said, remembering how good it had felt the last time and wanting that with the Alpha. He strengthened his resolve not to come yet, wanting to do it on the werewolf's knot. 

They kissed, finally getting serious as they came up to the edge. Derek took a deep breath before pulling almost all the way out, absently soothing Stiles when the human whined at being mostly empty. The wolf shoved as hard as he could, getting in as far as he could before his knot popped. It started out smallish, but still way too big to be thrusting it in and out of the human's hole. Derek grinded desperately against Stiles, holding the human in place with a hand around the ankles on his lower back and the other wrapped around his waist so that he was holding onto the opposite hip. 

Stiles just grunted at the change, sucking hickeys that disappeared moments later while he waited patiently for his turn to come. He whined when the grinding finally got to be too much, coming with a muffled yell of 'Derek!'. His channel clenched around the knot inside him so tight that the wolf couldn't move, the throbbing of the tight walls around his cock finally making Derek come. 

The wolf's kont finally popped all the way out, making Stiles moan tiredly at the stretch. When Derek came it was intense, warmth filling him and descending his stomach when there wasn't anymore space left to fill. 

Derek just petted Stiles all over, knowing that it can be uncomfortable despite how much it felt good too. The wolf cooed soothing words until Stiles finally came down, his stomach visibly clenching at the feeling being knotted brought. 

They went to sleep still tied, Stiles falling asleep almost right away and Derek following only after making sure that the human was completely uninjured. 

-

Waking up was easier than expected, it felt like something that they had been doing all of their lives.

THey moved together, cleaning each other up from the activities of the night before and showering. Derek cooked and Stiles watched, sore from being knotted by an Alpha. His dad was never home so they had nothing to worry about between Derek's hearing. They talked the morning away, eventually coming up to the conversation that they both knew what going to happen sooner or later. 

"I was the last person to find out about your videos, aren't I?" The wolf started.

"Yup, I was gonna tell you but you beat me to it."

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to ask if you would be interested in the pack being a polyamorous relationship. I love all of you guys, way too much to ever be happy with one person for the rest of my life, and I know that everyone else feels that way about the whole pack. It's perfect! And, even though I wasn't one hundred percent sure about you a couple days ago I know that this could be something that you're interested in now. But-" Stiles said quickly, only babbling faster the long he went on.

Derek just put a gentle hand over the human's mouth, getting him to stop talking and giving the Alpha a chance to talk.

"I would love to be a polyamorous pack, as long as everyone else is ok with it... Did you think about the fact that none of the others know that they've all slept with you?" 

Stiles just looked confused, making Derek practically face palm at the look. 

"You've covered your tracks extremely well, so well that none of the other members of the pack have realized that they all found out about your videos." 

The human just looked astonished, getting full belly chuckles from the Alpha in his kitchen before Stiles joined in.

They had a lot to talk about and had to make a plan to tell the pack but, knowing that they were on the same page was everything.

* * *

_Let me know what you think in the comments! Kudos and pairings/prompts that you would like to see from me are always welcome. I'm a little backed up on requests but I'm catching up, promise! -Rose_


	8. Truth and Togetherness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack all find out that they have been sleeping with Stiles. Instead of feeling anything negative they finally understand and see only opportunity.

It was a Saturday morning when Derek called the pack meeting. Everyone was confused, for the most part, but Stiles and the Alpha were both a little keyed up. Derek made a face and pointed theatrically to Stiles, holding back a laugh by sheer force of will at the facial expression he got in return. 

"Ok, it has come to my attention that none of you realized that you had all found my webcamming profile. I have slept with all of you and, if I had realized I would have said something but I mean, come on! You're werewolves! This is so not my fault." Stiles finished his speech, vaguely frowning and pouting at the same time. 

"How the hell did you manage that!?" Danny questioned, laughing at the situation his friend had managed to get himself into and only laughing harder when he saw the corner of the other human's mouth twitch. 

Everyone just looked at Derek, wondering where this could be coming from.

"He brought up a good point a couple days ago. He said that we all love each other in some way or another and asked if I would be open to this pack being a polyamorous relationship. I said that we would see what all of you thought and he has been jumpy since we set the date for this meeting." The Alpha said, ignoring Stiles when he opened his mouth to disagree before closing it and sitting back down, his pout even more pronounced. 

Everyone just laughed at the absurdity, glad that this was the kind of people that they were around. They started the weekly pack meeting then, it was normal except for the unusual closeness that everyone had. Somehow, everyone and no one was surprised at what Stiles said when they were finally done with the important things.

"Can we have an orgy now? I mean I want all of you and if we are going to do this I think we should start it off on a good note." 

Stiles was instantly getting pushed into Aiden's lap by Ethan and was not complaining one bit. Everyone else crowded around the trio, somehow everyone having decided that Stiles was going to be the main focus of six werewolf's and one human's attention. 

The twins stripped him with the air of someone that happened to have lots of practice. Danny helped, sucking hickeys into Stiles' neck until he couldn't breathe through the overwhelming want that plused through him. The rest of the pack opted to spectate for a while, pairing up amongst themselves and watching the live foursome going on in front of them. 

Isaac and Derek quickly found themselves tangled around each other and undressed, the sexual tension slowly deflating as they found the lube. Jackson and Boyd were torn between focussing on each other and the couples around them, eventually managing the split their attention successfully.

"Lube?" Ethan called from where Danny and Aiden were helping him ruin Stiles, efficiently gathering the undivided attention of the other couples around them. 

The Alpha quickly threw the bottle over, going back to halving his attention with the wolf underneath him. Isaac's eyes were hazy, the three fingers inside him making him grunt and beg every time Derek thrusted. The trio working to drive Stiles crazy all slicked up a couple fingers, not being patient at all with how they were preparing him with their knowledge of how much the human liked the burn. Ethan absentmindedly passed the lube to Boyd when everyone was done with it. 

Isaac's whine gathered Stiles' attention, the lack of movement of the four fingers inside him allowing him to come down and gather some of his brain cells. Derek had thrusted into him in one go, the image the werewolves made together almost making the human drool. His cock was harder than it had ever been when he copied the rest of the room and looked around at the live porn in front of him. He quickly lost his mind when Ethan started moving his finger, the instant reaction from Aiden's finger and Danny's two bringing back his insistent moans. 

Aiden pushed Stiles down to be on all fours, easily feeding the human his cock with a confidence that spoke of experience while Danny filled the teen's ass. Stiles was a mess of moans, his pleasure filled noise only bringing the rest of the pack higher. Ethan started to stretch Stiles further, getting him ready for double penetration, while Jackson was filled in a single rough thrust. 

The contrast of light and dark skin made the image more appealing than any the pack had seen in a while, not that Stiles noticed. He was filled from both ends and being prepared to take more and, beyond the painful stretch of his throat and rim he couldn't focus on much more. 

Danny's roughly thrusting cock and Ethan's single finger quickly turned into two then three, the Alpha wolf not giving the human at his mercy any time to adjust. Aiden's cock never stopped pounding into his throat until he was finally stretched enough for his twin to join Danny inside the overwhelmed human.

With the combined efforts of the human and the two Alphas working to drive him insane Stiles came what felt like minutes later. His orgasm pulsed through him, tightening his passage around the cocks inside him and making him compulsively swallow, quickly drawing the rest of the foursome into the devastatingly hard release the human was feeling. The people filling the human just thrusted leisurely in the aftershocks, relishing the sounds of squelching coming from the come filled hole. 

Stiles was completely out of it, barely acknowledging the sounds of the other couples coming as well as he basked in the praise and gentle pets he was receiving, his trembling body slowly stabilizing itself again.

The pack had lots to talk about but, at the moment at least, everything was calm. 

* * *

_Finally finished! I hope this is what you meant in your prompt. Happy New Year! -Rose_


End file.
